


Date?

by BGee93



Series: Kiss Meme Fics [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Almost Kiss, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Getting to Know Each Other, House Party, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, kiss meme, may become a full length fic later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Moniwa unexpectedly runs into Ushijima at a house party.Request from Tumblr from my Kiss Meme (currently closed.)





	Date?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spring_Emerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/gifts).



His eyes slipped towards the exit for what was probably the millionth time since he’d arrived, silently sipping on the wine his cousin had passed him before disappearing into the crowd to find her friends. Moniwa questioned why he’d even agreed to come in the first place, house parties and larger crowds not being his idea of a fun time. Scanning the sea of bodies again he tried to spot Mei, already reciting his escape excuse again in his mind.

“Moniwa, correct?” gasping at the sudden, looming presence appearing at his side Moniwa jerked away from the direction of the shadow and the voice, nearly upsetting his glass all over himself in the process. A large, firm hand caught his wrist before the liquid could fall over the rim and splash out, slowly pulling him back into a normal stand . Blinking slowly Moniwa looked up in surprise, recognising the figure immediately, a flaming blush lighting up his face.

He hasn’t seen Ushijima since they were rivals in high school, outside of T.V. and magazines that is, so it was shocking, to say the least, to have him not only show up to the same house party as him, but for him to actually speak to a nobody like him. 

It took several minutes of them staring at each other, Moniwa in shock and Ushijima in patience, for Moniwa to clue into the fact that Ushijima was waiting for an answer. And then he realized that Ushijima actually remembered his name, despite only meeting on the court less times than he could count on his hands, causing another wave of shock to run through and silence him. Ushijima turning to help a clearly drunk person open the bathroom door finally broke him out of his silence and he rushed through an answer, fumbling over his own words awkwardly.

“Ah, yes, Moniwa. Er, I mean I am Moniwa… Yes,” his shoulders slumped in defeat as he began mentally scolding himself for not only creepily staring, but for being that awkward introvert standing in the back by the bathroom and messing up a conversation when someone goes out of their way to talk to him. He was 27 years old now, not some shy teenager, and yet there he was, feeling 18 all over again as a burning blush was obviously spread across his whole face, no doubt in it’s usual blotchy patches because god forbid he blush like a normal person.

“Ushijima,” a hand was thrusted in front of him and Moniwa blinked down at it, flicking his eyes up to see if Ushijima was fucking with him at all as it seemed very american of a greeting, but only found sincerity in the darkened eyes. Slowly Moniwa lifted his head a little straighter and gently slid his hand into the larger one offered. Ushijima’s hands were an odd mix of rough and smooth, telling him of the long hours of training and the little tidbit that Ushijima must use some kind of moisturizer in an attempt to save his hands from becoming too dry. A smile lifted the corners of his lips, wrinkling his eyes in the corners just a bit as he looked up into Ushijima’s face.

“I know,” the words just fell out like word vomit before he could stop them and raise of Ushijima’s brow caused more to fall out in a breathless whoosh. “Ah! I mean, um, you’re-you’re well known and um, y’know,” he’d cover his face in embarrassment, but Ushijima was still gripping his hand between them and he was too nervous to try and pull away from it.

“Have I made you uncomfortable?” Moniwa stared at him with wide eyes, much like a deer in headlights.

“No!” clearing his throat, Moniwa tried again, calming his nerves as best as he could. “No, I’m just not… Not good with large crowds. They uh, they made me nervous,”

“Hmm,” Ushijima nodded in understanding, finally releasing his hand from his grip, fingertips brushing along his palm as they separated. “Would you prefer to move to one of the quieter areas?”

He questioned whether or not he heard the other correctly. In a moment of disbelief Moniwa laid his free hand across his stomach, thumb and finger gripping and pinching into his side painfully before jerking away. Ushijima watched the action with a sharp gaze, clearly showing that nothing escaped his notice, his facial expression never changing even as it looked back into Moniwa’s face. Biting into his lip, and wishing his damn blush would disappear already, Moniwa tried to pretend he didn’t just pinch himself to see if he was, in fact, awake and this was reality.

“Sure?” they decided on moving outside to where a small gazebo sat almost empty. They greeted the other group sitting outside with nods, glad that the group seemed uninterested in them, as Ushijima and Moniwa settled into the leftover chairs. 

It was awkward at first to say the least, both sitting in silence for several minutes before Moniwa gained the courage to speak up and as about how Ushijima’s training was going. Ushijima gave short, blunt answers which Moniwa actually appreciated, it left no room for him to doubt his words or subject of choice as they fell into a rhythm of sorts. 

At some point during the night Mei joined them for awhile, gushing over meeting the celebrity pro player that Moniwa always talked about after watching a game. Moniwa’s blush came back with a vengeance during that time, avoiding Ushijima’s gaze the whole time as he tried to pretend it wasn’t happening at all. Mei, encouraged by alcohol, continued talking as if nothing was wrong. Even going as far as to mention that Moniwa’s parents thought for the longest time that Moniwa had a crush on Ushijima from the way he talked about him, unaware of just how close to the truth that had been, especially during his third year when he’d also been a captain. Thankfully she left soon after that, making sure to refill Moniwa’s drink before leaving which he downed before being able to even look at Ushijima again.

Ushijima also acted like the conversation hadn’t just happened, picking up where they had left off when Mei had joined them. 

He wasn’t sure just how long they say outside slowly, but steadily, talking about volleyball and their old teams, recalling moments they enjoyed from the past. Ushijima had shown a bit of shock himself when he’d learned that Moniwa had chosen not to continue with volleyball after high school, stating that he had potential that with a great team he would have flourished. Moniwa tried not to take offence to the dig at his old team, convincing himself that Ushijima might not mean it the way it sounded. Soon enough the hostess was sleepily asking them if they needed him to call a cab for them or if they were okay to drive, a gentle but obvious hint he wanted them to leave.

Checking his phone Moniwa noticed it was an ungodly hour of the morning and a text from Mei stated she hadn’t wanted to disturb him so she’d left two hours earlier. And she was his drive. Upon learning that fact after Ushijima questioned the heavy sigh from Moniwa he’d insisted on driving him home, stating that he’d only had water to drink. 

Moniwa had reluctantly given into the offer, suddenly feeling too tired to really put up any kind of argument. He didn’t live too far from the party so it shouldn’t be too awkward for him to get a ride home from Ushijima.

Unlike what he expected, the ride to his house was silent. Neither one really having much energy left to continue a conversation, but once they pulled into his driveway Moniwa fiddled with his seatbelt, jingled his keys in his pocket, even shifted in the seat a bit, ignoring the door handle altogether.

“It was a pleasure meeting you again,” while he’d been trying to figure out what to say now that he was home, mostly to gain just a few extra minutes with Ushijima, Moniwa had almost missed the softly uttered words. Turning his gaze to Ushijima, Moniwa smiled fondly, his lips pulling up enough to reveal his canines and a flash of gums.

Their eyes remained locked, Moniwa noticing that Ushijima’s were actually a mix of brown and green rather than just the one color like he’d thought. 

“Yeah,” he lowered his eyes and bit at his lip, an idea forming in his mind that he needed to act upon before his nerves surged forward and blocked the words from flowing out. Breathing in deeply to steady himself, Moniwa looked back up into Ushijima’s lingering gaze. “Um, Ushijima?”

“Yes?” Ushijima leaned closer, Moniwa guessing because his voice had come out in a whisper and he was trying to make sure that he was heard. Telling himself that logic he also leaned in, probably a bit too close to be considered comfortable, his tongue flicking out to wet his seemingly too dry lips. Ushijima’s ever sharp eyes watched his tongue, pupils dilating so quickly Moniwa was sure he imagined it, before eye contact was regained. Swallowing hard Moniwa dared to lean in until he could feel their breath mixing together between them, his hip burning slightly as he put all his weight into his side. 

When he noticed his own reflection in Ushijima’s eyes he blinked, the words getting caught in his throat as a flush crossed his cheeks. The fleeting thought of how it would only take a swift move forward for their lips to touch, and he would be kissing his childhood crush. The thought, completely unrealistic as it was, caused his heart to stutter and blood to surge, lighting up his nerves until they tingled on edge, eyes flicking down to look at Ushijima’s mouth for just a second. Just long enough to get the memory of it in his mind like a picture.

In a haze Moniwa thought they were moving forward even more, both of them not just him, as his eyes hooded low, Ushijima’s lips parti-

A crash and a screeching hiss broke whatever spell Moniwa had suddenly come under and he lowered himself back into the seat, shaking his head as he tried not to laugh at his own tired imagination. Ushijima, kiss him? Right.

But he still found himself asking the earlier thought that had come to his mind, the fake confidence he’d had seconds ago still lingering alongside the adrenaline of his daydream.

“Would you, uh, would-would you like to meet up again?” Ushijima lifted a brow, face creasing just the slightest bit in what appeared to be confusion. “Like for-for coffee or something?” his face softened back into his usual blank slate as his answer followed without hesitation.

“Yes,” Moniwa started, not expecting such a quick answer.

“Really!? I mean, um, great!” a chuckle left his throat as his wide smile returned, hand finally reaching for the handle as he opened the door and slid out of the seat. Before closing the door behind him, Moniwa bent low for one last look of the night, coming up with an excuse to explain his staring this time. “I’ll text you then?” they’d exchanged numbers earlier in the night, thankfully, so the excuse was believable at least. His eyes roaming over the well fitting attire that hid far too much of the muscle he knew was beneath them. 

Moniwa mentally scolded himself, the alcohol obviously still very present in his system.

“I shall look forward to our date,” Moniwa nodded, closed the door and waved until Ushijima was backed out of his driveway. He lowered his hands into his pockets but watched as the car disappeared into the night before turning towards his front door. 

He was brushing his teeth when Ushijima’s final words clicked in his mind, toothbrush popping out of his mouth and hovering as he looked at his own reflection echoing the shocked confusion back at him.

“Date?..”


End file.
